


It's getting hot in here

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: Malcolm's out for a drink with Jamie but going home alone isn't what he wants.





	

‘Retirement is suiting you there, mate.’ Jamie lifted his pint by way of a toast to Malcolm.

‘It’s certainly different.’ Malcolm took a large gulp of his ale and set his glass down on the pub table they sat at. He reached up to his chin and stroked the thick and still-growing beard. 

‘When you going to start using some cover up for the grey in that beard.’

‘Fuck you too,’ Malcolm snarled. 

Jamie laughed. The waitress came over and set fresh drinks down before them. He watched the woman shoot Malcolm a look that said a lot about what was on her mind then. As she left them to their drinks, Jamie gave Malcolm a nod to have a look at her. The older Scot turned and watched the waitress walking back to the bar for a long minute before turning to pick up his drink again. ‘The ladies are liking it.’

‘Fuck off.’

‘Deny it all you want, Malcolm, but you’ve been leaving trails of broken hearts for years. All work and no play made you a potty mouthed terror at Number 10. Let loose now, mate. Doesn’t matter who you plow now.’

‘Jamie, I’m past my sell by date. Retired, living alone, no one wants someone like me.’

‘I’ll call bullshit on that.’ Jamie laughed until he caught the down look that passed over Malcolm’s face. ‘Malc, I’m teasing. You’re not that old and, if the look that waitress gave you is a sign, you’re more than just a retired loser. Shit, I have to go. Have to go tug the balls of a Minister on the late night show tonight.’ He drained his pint and left Malcolm to his own thoughts.

‘Later, mate.’ Malcolm sat and slowly nursed his drink until his glass was empty.

‘Need another?’ The waitress was back to collect the empty glasses. 

‘No, don’t need more ale.’ Malcolm said, his moping tone not going away.

‘Need a menu then?’

‘Food, drink, easy shit to get.’ He chewed on a small cluster of beard hair that had curled upwards. 

‘Anything else is going to have to wait another hour till I’m off shift.’ The waitress hinted at. ‘Sure you don’t want another drink?’

‘Huh?’

She leaned forward, her dark hair tied back out of the way, ‘I don’t say yes to just anyone but you are the sort of man that I’d say more than just yes too.’

Malcolm looked in her eyes and she didn’t look away, gazing back at him confidently. ‘An hour?’

‘An hour.’

‘I live nearby.’

‘Works for me.’ She left with the empty glasses and came back with another large glass for him to slowly drink.  
An hour later, he watched the waitress take off her apron and slip into her coat. Malcolm had spent the last hour drinking and watching her and slowly realizing that it had been a very long time since he had enjoyed an evening with a lady. Her invitation had got him anticipating a pleasant evening. He paused at the bar as she left the pub to pay his tab, cursed as he realized that Jamie had left him to pay for his tab as well. Heading outside, the cool night air gave him only a temporary relief.

He quickly caught up to the waitress as she stood just out of the line of sight of the pub. ‘This isn’t going to get you in trouble is it?’

‘No. Last thing I want is to be in the rumour pool with that lot.’ 

‘I don't’ even know your name.’ Malcolm admitted.

‘Jilly.’ 

‘Nice to meet you, Jilly.’ Malcolm took her hand and lifted it to his lips for a soft kiss. ‘I’m Malcolm.’

‘Oh, we all know you.’ Jilly smiled at his gentlemanly behaviour. ‘Shouldn’t be surprised.’

‘About?’

‘You being all kind and gentle. If you were as bad as your rep you would have worked your way through all us girls by now.’

He smiled at her. ‘I’m retired now.’

‘And you’ve been coming to the pub for decades. I’m not a fool, Malcolm.’ Jilly laid her hand on his chest before gently curling her fingers around the lapel of his coat. ‘You may not be the rough man your rep hints at but I’m no gentle lady.’ Her hand gripped his coat and pulled him close, pressing her lips hard against his.

Malcolm’s hands spread out in surprise for a moment before they found her dark hair, threading into her locks. He found the small hair clip that had kept her hair back and released it. Jilly’s aggressive kissing forced him to open his mouth and groan at the touch of her warm tongue against his. It took some minutes before he regained something of his control and pulled away from her hungry lips. ‘Jilly…’

‘You said you lived nearby.’

‘I do.’ He bent to her lips and controlled the kiss this time. ‘This isn’t…’

Jilly laughed lightly. ‘I’m not expecting you to marry me, Malcolm. I’m expecting you to fuck me.’ 

Malcolm rammed his lips against her again with a barely contained passion. 

The few blocks walk to his place seemed to take longer than usual to Malcolm and trying to get his front door unlocked seemed almost impossible until Jilly laid her hand on his to help him turn the key. 

Jilly was once more taking over and pushing Malcolm up against his own wall, her hands quickly pushing his jacket off his shoulders and getting his shirt unbuttoned. It left Malcolm whirling in a maelstrom of desire and passion for her. Her short nails were scratching over his chest as she pushed the sides of his shirt apart. All he could manage doing was cupping one of her breasts in his large hand to gently squeeze it and search for her nipple through her top. His quick pinch of her hardened nipple made her gasp but it didn’t distract her from working on his belt. 

‘Fucking fuck me.’ Malcolm groaned as her hand snaked into his trousers once she had the button undone to massage his throbbing member. 

‘Soon enough.’ Jilly told him as her mouth covered his once more to kiss him. Her hand was rubbing up and down in his trousers to feel the length of his erection quiver.

‘Sooner is better.’ Malcolm groaned and then had his thoughts shut down as Jilly dropped to her knees in front of him. Her fingers were pulling his trousers down to his knees to leave him in just his boxers. The barely contained bulging of his member in his trousers tented the light cotton of his boxers. She looked up at him with a lick of her lips. He swallowed hard and watched her hand circle around the rigid shaft through the cotton. Making a fist around the fabric-covered member, Jilly slowly pumped his erection up and down it’s length. Malcolm could only whimper as her mouth closed in on his erection to suck on him through the cotton. 

Jilly worked Malcolm slowly, teasing him until he was gripping her hair without realizing it. Only then did she pull away from his member at least with her mouth. Her hand continued to hold him tightly, casually stroking him. Standing up, she kissed his chest with soft sucking of his nipples before once more moving to his mouth. The edge was only slightly lessened to Malcolm’s passion. Jilly, still in control, took his hand in hers and guided him to her thigh. Needing no further encouragement, Malcolm slipped his hand under her skirt to find the heat of her groin. Through her panties, his long fingers rubbed her through the quickly dampening cotton and lace. 

As her body pressed against his, Malcolm felt her hips rocking back and forth against his fingers. With his other arm circling around her, he was pulling her closer until his erection pressed against her thigh. Jilly reached down to take hold of him again to work his shaft as he fingered her harder and faster. 

‘Fuck.’ Malcolm groaned as he felt himself close to peaking. ‘Not yet.’ 

‘No,’ Jilly breathed in his ear. ‘Not that way anyway.’ 

Malcolm found himself being led into his own living room to be pushed back onto his couch with his clothes still half on and half off. He tried to shrug off his shirt as Jilly easily slid off her panties and hitched up her skirt. ‘Oh my fucking….’ 

She was pulling his boxers down past his erection, freeing it for her to grasp it in her fist once more. After a few more pumps up and down the naked shaft, Jilly straddled him. Malcolm groaned loudly as her wet hole slid over his erection and then he was buried inside her as deep as he could get. As she began to grind against him, her inner muscles gripping around his member tightly. Malcolm could do nothing but lie there and take what she gave him. He managed only to work his hands up under her top to massage her breasts through her bra. 

‘Sweet Christ, I’m … oh fuck…’ Malcolm was on the cusp of coming when she suddenly stopped rocking against him to lean over him and kiss him again. His hands reached down to cup her buttocks, squeezing the soft flesh. ‘Fucking tease.’

‘Pleasing both of us.’ Jilly laid a finger on his lips lightly before she pressed the tip between his lips until he began sucking on her digit. 

Jilly sat up again, leaving him on his back. With a slight shift of her hips, she was once more back to rocking back and forth along his hard member. Malcolm moaned, his eyes half closed as he thrust his hips upwards to drive deeper into her as she ground against him. His large hands gripped her waist, helping her stay steady but also encouraging her to keep fucking him.

His dark-haired lover paused again in her efforts, letting him concentrate on fingering her nub until she began to shudder from pleasure, closing in on her own orgasm. She redoubled her efforts, rocking hard against him as he thrust hard into her as he lay there. He reached up and pulled her down on top of him, holding her against him as he ground hard into her. 

‘FUCK!’ He cried out and felt his body spasm upwards as he came hard inside her.

Jilly moaned the word ‘yessssss’ as her own orgasm ran through her body, tightening around him. 

As they both lay there, spent from their passion, Malcolm slipped his arms around her and held her against his body. ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you.’ Jilly said. ‘Better than what I had expected.’

‘Glad I could exceed expectations.’

‘Hope you can exceed even more tonight.’

Malcolm laughed, ‘Give this old man some time and then I’ll turn the tables on you.’


End file.
